


狩猎令嫒猎物日志

by PraiseThePowerOfCreativity



Category: Pet (2020), pet_anime, 思维覆写
Genre: M/M, triggering, 童车注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity/pseuds/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity
Summary: 就像每一个恶俗的老男人与小女孩的爱情故事那样，一个心灵空虚又扭曲的男人在某个早春遇见了刚刚被从养父身边掠走的、年仅十岁的司。男人本以为这个孩子会是个唾手可得的小猎物，但司最后还是离开了。换一个视角去审视这个故事的话，你会发现这只不过是一个在成年人的阴暗世界里迷了路、喝醉了酒，把一个不怀好意的陌生人错认成了林的男孩的混乱矛盾的记忆死结，也是一个必须要用“复仇”、“因果报应”的火焰来彻底烧尽的污浊秘密——加害者永远不会忏悔，唯有当受害者向他们举起猎枪，他们才会为自己曾经犯下的罪过而感到胆寒。－－群聊产物搞幼司万字短小说，童车注意，triggering注意（幼司真的好香hshshshshs我自己钻进垃圾箱x）
Relationships: mob司, mob幼司, 林司
Kudos: 10





	狩猎令嫒猎物日志

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇非常…不道德（？）的同人产出，请观看的诸位在观看之前确认自己能够区分现实与虚拟创作的不同——本作不涉及任何真实世界中的儿童形象，仅仅是一次想象力突发的拙劣体现，请不要认为现实中的小孩子和作品中的小孩子是同一个物种的生物（倒也没有说三次元小孩不好的意思…）。
> 
> 希望大家在观看本文之前记住这一点：请不要在现实世界中轻信任何来自于上位者、既得利益者、强势方的煽情叙事，他们所讲述的故事都是通过精心编制的片面之词，并不值得身为普通人的我们去买帐；这个世界上没有真正的、弱者对强者的敲诈和玩弄，如果有，那也只是因为之前强者早已经习惯了对弱者的剥削、现在又想要依靠自己强大的话语权来说服旁观者们‘我才是受到迫害的一方’。我们不能苛求一个受害者理智、冷静、完美，因为我们都有可能成为下一个受害者；但我们有权用更高的道德标准去要求既得利益者们，这样才能使拥有一切的他们不会成为靠加害弱者取乐、又能毫发无伤地逃过制裁的禽兽。
> 
> 啊，说了这么多…其实我一开始也只不过是想搞幼司罢了（。）妹妹头纸片小男孩真的是我心头好👌纸片人没人权，搞就对了（？）

你盯紧了那个孩子，就像你以前盯紧了你的其他猎物那样看着他。

——————————————————————

春季的上旬，风还是吹得人脸上、耳朵疼，但就连虫子们也都纷纷从土地里钻出来，树木花草也开始抽新枝芽，正是出猎的好时节。

你不喜欢掌管白家的那个秃头老鬼，他狡诈又莫测、贪婪且虚伪，你和你的亲族眼看着他从一个还算正常的中年男人变成一只巨魔*、被权力和暴富腐蚀成一滩烂肉。

你不喜欢他，个人角度上。但他确实有些好玩的，值得去凑个热闹。

于是你应了他的邀约，就当是替你年老体衰的父母给盟友一个面子，带上你惯用的猎枪、爱犬、仆人、还有些许零碎的东西：譬如洋酒，桥牌，剥皮用的小刀。

你在林地外围草场上注意到了那个孩子，站在那个老怪物身后、两个侍童旁边。他留着和侍童们略有不同的妹妹头，看起来年龄在十岁上下，穿带羊腿袖的白衬衫和深蓝色的针织毛背心、格纹短裤遮住膝盖，套着白色长袜的两脚踩着黑色漆皮鞋，个子有点瘦小，眼神怯生生的，脸蛋倒是颇精致。

你和白社长一边闲逛一边聊天气，也聊今年的经济形势，但你的眼睛总往那个小美人身上瞟。真不知道是该夸白家的内务品味太好，还是该说这孩子太漂亮、以至于把普普通通的男童常服穿出了一丝娇憨诱人的劲儿来，总之你就是挪不动步子了，想想都觉得没出息。

男孩被你的视线吓到了，杵在原地却急着想找个地方躲起来，被背后几个成年保镖拦住无处可去。“小司，过来打个招呼”，白社长发话叫这个名字只有一个单字的男孩过来，两只肥手按在这个他瘦小的肩膀上，一股无形的重量压得男孩脊背几乎打弯。

不过这孩子胆子还挺大的。你看他仰起脸来毕恭毕敬地朝你打招呼，没有一丝迟疑。据白社长说，这孩子是他侄子家里一个远房外甥，幼年失怙、在老家举目无亲，上个月才给接到家宅里住。你一面笑着说些客套话，一面把这老肥男的鬼话当狗屁。扯什么呢，谁不知道他家坏事做尽、亲戚都快死绝了？怕不是又从哪个边境地区掳来这么个漂亮孩子，明面上认他做养子，暗地里养着他做些见不得人的勾当。不过这也无可厚非嘛，谁家里还没点见不得光的秘密呢。白社长派了那孩子帮你牵三条猎犬，你看着男孩蹲下和几乎比他还高大的犬只问好嬉戏、脸上第一次露出天真的笑容来，感觉心情奇好。

“你喜欢狗吗？”你从仆人手里接过猎枪，装好子弹准备上膛。男孩在猎犬们热情的包围中抽出身来点点头，苍白的小脸上终于浮现一丝红晕。你在他面前蹲下来，猎枪精美的雕花手柄支在湿润的泥土上，“等会儿放枪了，你就看天上的鸽子往哪儿落，鸽子往哪里落，你就冲着哪个方向把狗撒出去。“你把声音放轻柔，嘱咐男孩找准时机放狗，但并不期待他能把这活做好。猎犬们卸下牵引绳，由男孩拽着它们的项圈，你欣赏了一眼他齐耳的黑发在标致的侧脸边轻晃，转头提起枪瞄准了奋力飞远的鸽子。

砰！砰！

白社长在十几米开外几乎和你同时开枪。两只鸽子落向不同的方向，男孩像是被枪声惊到了、一个踉跄向后跌倒，三只猎犬挣脱他的拖拽撒欢儿似的朝你击落的那只鸽子狂奔，徒留他一个人狼狈又无措地坐在草坪上，短裤和鞋袜上都沾了点泥。

远处的几个白家的佣人看见了，正想走过来训斥，却被你摆摆手打发到一边去。你自己的随从从你手里接过猎枪，你弯下腰、两手穿过男孩的腋下把他抱起来--他的骨头肯定像小鸟一样轻，不然你怎会如此顺手就把他从地上拉起来--男孩吓得不轻、脸色煞白，却一直忍着没有哭，故作镇定地朝你道谢，后背抖个不停。猎犬叼着还留着一口气的鸽子小跑着回到你身边，白社长那边也班师回朝，来找你汇合了。

“哎呀，你这孩子怎么这么不小心，看看这一屁股敦儿摔得...”你和白社长互相吹嘘了一番对方的枪法之精准之后这老家伙回头打量了一眼那个叫司的男孩，打发去一个佣人把男孩带下去换衣服。“真不好意思，这孩子没见过什么世面，叫枪声惊着了…”老东西搓搓手，满是横肉的脸堆着笑，你知道他想说什么，“您多海涵，晚上我叫他亲自去给您赔不是…”

这片领地离你的狩猎小屋很近，昨天早晨佣人们刚刚把一大车的随身行李安排进那间只和猎场相隔一条公路的、由灰白石材装点外貌的房子里，你今晚就会住进那里，由雄鹰的标本、牧鹿的首级、和无名画家的孤品油画作陪。你期待着亲手庖解白天掠得的猎物、在明亮的炉火前喝下一杯葡萄酒，再去将肉烹熟、将皮鞣软。哦，你差点忘了，夜晚的乐趣现在又多了一项。

——————————————————————

如你期待的那样，司被白家的佣人送来了，手里还捧着快能遮住他本人的，用巨大玻璃钟罩扣好的冷盘和水果。猎屋里没有佣人，收拾家务的保姆代你接过那个大盘子放好，并把男孩迎进门。外面下着大雨，司携着浓暗的夜色和冷冽的雨水芳香迈进门厅，新换上的布洛克*皮鞋底带着雨水、踩在理石地面上直打滑，像刚出生的羊羔一样颤着腿站不稳。

司向你问好并表明来意，毛皮手套包裹下的两只小手指尖绞在一块。送他来的佣人抄着手没有跟着上前，你亲手解下围在司脖子上的水貂围领，又帮他脱下黑色的毛呢斗篷递给保姆。“白天的时候摔疼了吗？”你牵起他一只手将手套脱下来攥在手里，司茫然地摇摇头，主动递给你另一只手。

“你去换衣服之后就再没回来，挺可惜的，”你单膝跪在他面前，低头给他解开鞋带--这双布洛克漂亮得很，但肯定挤着他的脚了--又接过保姆递过来的拖鞋给他换上。“我和你白舅公猎到了野猪，还有小兔子，棕色的，可爱着呢，你喜欢小兔子吗？”你保持着半跪的姿势和他说话，把他两只细嫩的小手焐在自己掌心。“兔子...我还没见过兔子呢，我只在画册上看过...”司终于又开口说话了，蓝紫色的眸子好像闪着光，你想起自己收在保险柜里那颗硕大的坦桑石，也是这样在昏黄的灯光下耀眼夺目。

“这样啊...那我把那只小兔子送给你好不好？它的伤在腿上，我已经给他治好了，现在活蹦乱跳的。”你站起身领着他往客厅走，司下意识地回头寻那个送他过来的女佣寻不到，有些着急地看向你。“那个阿姨还有事先回去了，今晚你就在我这里吃晚饭吧，然后咱们去看小兔子，好吗？”你这样说着揽过司的肩膀，暗自将男孩身上淡淡的奶香和香子兰气味吸进鼻腔深处。看得出来，司挺喜欢你，室内的暖气熏得他脸颊泛粉，嘴唇也像初夏的小樱桃似的红润。

你没说谎，厨房的灶台上正煨着野猪肉，很快就能吃了。你领着司在屋里参观了一圈，把他领上餐桌，手边正摆着那份冷盘，里面有些奶酪、火腿和水果。男孩好像没吃过这些或风干或熏制的荤腥，闻见了生肉和发酵物的味道直皱眉头，却不敢和你说，只是不自觉地别过脸去不看那只锡制的银色大盘。你坐在餐桌主位，像抱小猫一样把司放在自己左侧大腿上，拿起一块切好的石榴喂到他嘴边，放纵这个欠缺教养的男孩凑过去、野兽一样就着你的手去啃食鲜红多籽的水果。“慢点嚼，别把籽咽下去，”不知道司以前吃没吃过石榴，你抓过一张餐巾擦去那些来不及被吮吸下咽、从他嘴角流到下巴尖儿的血色汁水，催他把石榴籽给吐到你手上。你见过不少这把年纪的男孩，他们的身体大多都会因为双亲和祖辈的过度溺爱和照料而揣得肥肥壮壮，仿佛一眼就能看到他们到了二十几岁时那副大腹便便、脑满肠肥的样子，并不像司这样轻盈又易折、招人疼惹人怜。

司不太好意思地把那些种子吐到你手上的方巾里，偷偷地抬眼观察你的表情，被你看了个正着后又羞红了脸低下头去，额前柔软干净的齐刘海遮住了你射向他的视线。这孩子远比你想象的更会察言观色，却也保留着一丝天然的野性、这在其他早熟的孩子身上难寻。

你不禁开始猜测这个小妖精*究竟清不清楚他被派来这里的真正原因。他清楚的话，一切就都好说；他若是不清楚，事情就很难办：你必须付出足够的耐心等他中圈套，就像设下陷阱等待猎物上钩的猎人那样。

你正想着该如何开口问，保姆过来说是炖肉已经可以吃了，于是你暂且放弃了这个话题，把那只碍事的大盘子给摆到一边去。“小司吃过野猪的肉吗？不是平时养在农场里的猪，是在森林里长大的猪。”你给男孩的嘴巴擦干净，他的嘴唇仍然被干涸的石榴汁染上一层暧昧的粉紫色，你想起了那些常常站在街角路灯下揽客的童妓，也是这么瘦瘦小小，也抹着和年龄极不相符的粉紫色口红，也是这样的...“在森林里长大？猪也会住在森林里吗？”饭菜陆续上桌了，司的目光被盛在深底大盘里的肉汤吸引了去，你只能看到他浓密上翘的睫毛忽扇忽扇。

“对，生长在野外的猪就是野猪，”你像抱三四岁大的孩子一样把司搂在怀里，用小小的木汤匙舀出粘稠的肉汤、一勺一勺喂给他吃。这些放养在山林里、专供打猎取乐用的野猪是经过精心育种的杂交肉用猪，肉质只比家猪糙一点，如今经过了三四个小时的慢火炖煮，已经变得像家猪肉一样醇香美味，还比普通猪肉多出一股蘑菇和坚果的清香。司没穿拖鞋，光着脚只穿着黑色的小腿袜、坐在你大腿上轻轻晃起腿来，看样子是吃得起劲，你确定这锅肉已经软烂到入口即化，即使是半大孩子吃起来也不觉得费嚼。“味道怎么样？”你给他抹干净嘴角，又叫保姆拿来红酒斟在你私用的银酒杯里递到男孩面前。“很好吃，谢谢您...这是？”看见杯子里散发着酒气和葡萄香的液体，司迟疑了，伸出两手握住杯子，没敢推开，却也没让你把深色的酒液送进他嘴里，四目相对，你们就这么僵持了片刻。

保姆很合时宜地悄悄退下了，司背对着她没有察觉。你捏着那只银酒杯大笑起来，没有想到这孩子之前一直滴酒不沾——酒精是人类最为罪恶的发明之一，你野生的小鸟雀没经受过这玩意的玷污——这让你感到兴奋又惊喜，“这是葡萄酒，小司以前没喝过吗？”司摇摇头，“大人们不让我喝酒...说喝酒会醉”。他摇头的时候黑缎子一样的长头发也跟着晃，迷茫的神态像鹅毛一样又轻又软地撩拨你的心。你在司的注视下将杯中的液体展示给他看，“这种酒没那么厉害，是用甜甜的葡萄汁酿成的，我平时只把它当成佐餐的饮料，小司也可以喝些，”你故意贴着男孩的脸耳语道，偌大的餐厅里只有你们两个人，你说出这些话时假装自己是在分享一个秘密，“试试吧，只喝一口也行，看在我的面子上？”

迟疑就是妥协，孩子的世界里没有那么多非黑即白*。你故作诚恳、再次把酒杯送到司的嘴边，这次你的小鸽子没有推开你——他真像只小鸽子，天真又干净，轻飘飘被你捧在手上、从你的杯子里喝东西——酒液渐渐地减少了，男孩喝得很慢，时不时求饶似的看向你，却被你用眼神催促着越喝越多、越喝越快。他不清楚多少算一口，所以想要向你求助。只是你心意已决、掌握着杯子倾斜的程度，不给他缓一口气的机会。你听见司用力吞咽的声音，他小小的喉结上下滚动着，喝酒像喝药一般困难。

巴掌高的杯子里已经不剩多少葡萄酒了，司将酒杯彻底推开时脸上已经呈现出酩酊的醉意。他困倦地半闭着双眼，漂亮的眼眸好像蒙上雾气的玻璃珠。你轻轻地把司揽进怀里，让有些脱力的瘦小男孩靠在你的肩膀上，也让你空出一只手来轻抚他的后背。他没力气抬起头，只是倚着你的肩膀、在你颈畔吐息出带着酒味的温暖湿气，多余的酒液从他的小嘴里漫出来，被你用拇指抹去了。你饶有兴致地拿起那只杯子端详片刻，就着男孩嘴唇接触过的地方将残余的红酒一饮而尽。你的小鸽子快睡着了，眯着眼主动抱住你的脖子，让你很轻易地就把他抱起来往卧室走。“小司？你累了吗？”你这么问道，感觉男孩的长睫毛贴在你的脖子上扫来扫去，却没发出什么声音，于是你继续说：“咱们去看看小兔子吧，它就在我屋里，咱们等会儿可以摸摸它”。你的声音回荡在走廊里，房子外豆大的雨点拍打在石材墙体上化作嗡嗡的细微噪音穿进你的耳朵，你像是穿行在无人的森林中、追寻着野兽足迹那般谨慎地行走。

养在你卧室里的野兔就好似箩筐下做诱饵的稻粒，你守在这个旁人一眼就能看穿的捕鸟陷阱边，只等着你的小鸟儿中圈套。你顺手把房门带上，把司放在床沿，又把那只兔子从宠物笼里拿出来递给他，“它的毛皮可顺滑了，你摸摸它看看？” 快了，就快了。你从背后把司圈在怀里，手掌覆上他白鸽一样可爱的小手，牵着他去抚摸野兔温热的脊背。快要成功了——喝醉了酒的男孩并没反抗，只是任由你越来越紧地搂住他、把他鬓边的长发撩到耳后，快要亲吻到他温热酡红的脸颊——你就快要得手了。血液在你的身体里沸腾起来，你激动得像是第一次活捉到一只可爱的小生物，醇香的酒液在你大脑里作祟，你的裤裆被勃起的性器撑得快裂开。

“这还是我第一次看见真正的小兔子呀”，司喃喃自语道，脸上依然有困倦又天真的笑容，你能透过他薄薄的脊背感受到那颗年轻鲜活的心脏擂鼓似的跳动。“我就知道你肯定会带我来看小兔子的...林先生...”。

他转过头来看着你的脸，却叫出了别人的名字。那笑容毫无顾虑、天真烂漫，带着无条件的依恋与信赖，像锋利的猎刀剜进你心头。

你的小鸽子并不来自森林，他来自人造的笼厩。

一瞬间你如坠火盆，一股莫名的愤怒冲向你的四肢百骸：不是爸爸也不是妈妈、不是兄弟姐妹也不是血亲的长辈，一个不属于白家的名字，如此故作尊敬的称谓却又挟无比亲昵的语气！一个孤儿，到底是谁能如此深刻地将他的潜意识都侵占？到底是谁在一切发生之前就占有了他、饲养了他！

你不知道那个男人是谁，现在你也不想知道，你一把捏过司的下巴、粗暴地亲吻他柔嫩的嘴唇，另一只手攥住他纤细的手腕，用力把他往床上按。受惊的野兔高高一跃，从男孩膝头跳下地满屋子乱窜、一头钻进床底不见了踪影。你撕扯着司的衣服，不顾他柔软无力的反抗将他的上衣高高掀起：白衬衣的扣子从下至上崩开四五颗，男孩细小的腰肢落进了你的魔爪。不出你所料，你面前的男孩是一只被人故意教养成的小兽，明明一边流着泪一边想要推开你，却依旧陷在床垫里痴痴地笑、就像白天时被猎犬们围住的时候那样开心地笑、脸上还带着恍惚的红晕。他甚至没有能力表达出激烈的拒绝态度，被酒精麻醉的双腿软软地挂在你腰上时不时无力地踢蹬两下。崭新的黑色小腿袜被你撕成碎布，你顺着短裤的开口摸上男孩的大腿，又急切地寻到了他尚未发育的性器、粗鲁地爱抚起来。也许是被酒精伤到了神志，司笑得更开心了，指甲修剪得圆润无害的两只小手在你胳膊上乱抓、高声尖叫着仰起头，大颗大颗的泪珠从他的眼尾滑进鬓角，几缕黑发被不知是汗水还是泪水的液体打湿，打着绺贴在他脸上、黏在他上扬的嘴角边。你终于扯下了那条碍事的短裤随手丢开，三两下脱掉男孩的内裤将幼小的阴茎握在手里撸动揉捏着、像渴血的猎犬一样撕咬着他，用牙齿在他喉结尚不明显的脖颈上嘬出数处鲜红的吻痕。男孩被你按在床垫里抻长了脖子哭喊起来，崩溃似的一会儿求救、一会儿呼唤着那个陌生的男人、不一会儿又开始大笑着叫喊'我爱您'，合不拢的小嘴里淌出口水来。你喜欢这个癫狂的小妓女，你舔尽他的泪水、你亲吻他的眼皮、你啃咬他的尖下巴；你爱这个美丽放荡的痴儿，你抓疼了他的手腕、你强迫他帮你手淫、你像欣赏无名画家的油画、牧鹿的首级、雄鹰的标本那样注视着他被他自己的泪水、彼此的唾液和汗水割裂的表情混乱的小脸，像猎犬扑向猎物一样一口咬住了他。你终究会下地狱的，你的心里再清楚不过，罪恶感淹没了你的心灵，却做了你性欲的灯油：你几乎要咬穿司单薄的肩膀，在他被剧痛和苦涩难熬的快感击打到两眼翻白时将肮脏的体液射在他颤抖的手心，男孩哭得上气不接下气，末了还打了几个短短的嗝，浓重的酒味顺着他溢出的口水一同流淌出来：他的阴茎被你蹂躏了一番，只是可怜兮兮地半硬着，又很快萎靡下去，只徒劳地吐出几股夹杂着尿水的前液。你看到这样的情形依旧不打算放过他，而是又顺势把他翻了个身、把他牢牢禁锢在你身下，半是辱骂恐吓半是好言劝诱地逼迫他把裹着你浓稠体液的细小手指捅进他自己的身体。哭得快气绝的男孩身体颤栗如筛糠，手指也使不上劲，粘稠的液体糊在他的穴口边发出淫靡的水声，却没有多少真正被带进他身体里。

枕头下早就备好了润滑剂，你本不想如此粗暴地糟蹋面前这个可爱的小生物，但是事到如今，你脑子里只剩一条'不能真的操进去'的底线还没有被你越过。你一只手压住司纤细的两只手腕，另一只手取出那支水剂挤到男孩下陷的腰窝里，用手指搅动着一路向下引到他颜色浅淡粉嫩的肛口。你备下的润滑剂量很足，湿冷室温下发凉的大量液体激得男孩蜷缩起身体，咕哝着把脸埋在床铺里，被你束缚住的双手把床单攥得发皱。此时的他已经有些精神混乱，竟下意识地扭动着腰肢往你怀里蹭、试图得到一丝温暖。他也许是发烧了，你探进的身体时察觉到男孩的体内温暖又干净，像一壶有些烫手的清水，搅动时能带出不少透明的水液来。

这得是个多糟糕的孩子啊，你不禁想。痴呆、发癫、粗鲁又放荡，这些恶德到底是什么人赐予他的，还是早就天然地流淌在他的血液里了呢？无意之间，你的潜意识已经拒绝承认你才是那个把这颗懵懂纯洁的心按进泥沼的真凶。刚被你的手指侵犯的时候司又抽抽嗒嗒哭了起来，侧过脸贴着床单、眼泪口水都流向一侧，嘴角抽搐着扯出一个奇怪的笑容。他的嗓子哭哑了，还没经历变声期的稚嫩嗓音如今听起来有些沙，再也没法大声叫喊、只能蹭着床单哼哼。两根手指已经是极限，你的手指开始在司的小穴里缓缓抽插，指尖有意无意地按压着他体内接近前列腺的位置。“呼...嗯嗯…不要——”司口齿不清地嗫嚅起来，他的小腹随着你侵入的节奏抽搐个不停，好像十分痛苦，“求求您了…别这样，我好痒...难受...”

看来这个小娼妇发完疯了、回过神来了。你俯下身去啃咬男孩圆润的耳珠，又去亲吻他凌乱的黑发，依然残忍地开发着他稚嫩脆弱的身体。你喜欢这样，你知道司不会真的拒绝你，他做不到，他没那个能力。你感受着身下这具小身体在你手下颤抖不止，温热的内里让你想起快断气的小鹿柔嫩潮湿的内脏。你正亲眼见证着所谓的“活气”从司的眼睛里悄然流失，你像见证着中了铅弹的野物苟延残喘直至咽下最后一口气那样凝视着他、咬着他的耳朵低语；“没事的…小司不要怕，”你听见男孩在你身下哭喘、像要把肺都给咳出来似的，被侵犯的穴肉在你手指的碾动下发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。你把勃起的性器插进男孩发抖的大腿中间，用他大腿根细嫩的皮肉自慰，“我很喜欢小司，小司也喜欢我，对不对？”司伏在你身下不回答，只是闭上了那双曾经灵动可爱的眼睛，隐忍地小声抽泣、珍珠似的贝齿快把床单咬破。

从背后看去的话，你们现在看起来就像两只交媾的野兽，但只有你自己才知道，这只不过是一场粗鄙伪劣的性交仿品，像猎奇马戏表演里借位的人兽性交一样、是能以假乱真的视觉游戏。男孩跪着趴伏在床上，快要跌倒的身体只能紧贴着你才能勉强维持平衡，干涩的腿间颤巍巍的夹不紧，这让你有些不满。“你是个聪明的孩子，会好好听大人的话吧？”你这样说道、恶意地碾压着他小穴里最敏感脆弱的的一处，司呜咽一声、浑身触电似的一震，那些粘稠的液体潮吹似的从他骤然收紧的肉洞里涌出来，淅淅沥沥地流向他并紧的腿缝，那里顷刻之间变成了一个湿热紧致地裹着你阴茎的名器，爽得你头皮发麻。“真棒…好孩子...小司真厉害，再夹紧一点，对，就这样...”你加快了操弄男孩腿肉的速度，同时松开了对他双手的束缚，转而牢牢抓住他细窄的腰胯不让他从你怀里挣脱，“小司，宝贝儿，我的小花，你真可爱…”你的手劲太大，快把男孩的骨头捏碎了，他仿佛被你折腾得浑身上下没一处不疼、在你的身下濒死般哭泣着，身体被你顶得直晃、小肚子抽起筋来：他又陷入了短暂的失神，上翻的眼眸呈现出一种雾霭似的蓝色*，半张脸被起褶的床单压得通红、全身都像是坏掉了一样抽搐不止。他的骨头就像小鸟一样轻，你把他攥在手里就像握着一只被气枪击落的麻雀，把手伸进他体内搅动他的内脏，“听着，宝贝儿，你听着，我爱你，”你知道司听不见，他已经接近昏厥，但你就像着了魔一样向他倾诉着，是他让你着了魔，“明天咱们去树林里打猎——咱们去猎兔子，还有狐狸，”你抱着他，狂乱地亲吻他瘦削的腰背，在颤抖的蝴蝶骨上留下一串齿痕：“我会把他们的毛皮剥下来做成围脖送给你，这样春天的风沙就吹不到你的脖子——”；快感的狂乱如同乌云压顶，过量分泌的多巴胺驱使着你更粗暴地蹂躏司的身体，还不等你察觉到，你就已经狠狠地抽了他细嫩的臀肉好几巴掌，男孩哑着嗓子尖叫了两声，很快又没了动静，喉咙里面像是被什么东西刮坏了一样嘶嘶作响。“你会打枪吗？我可以教你，我可以手把手教你，你再也不会被枪声吓到了，他们为什么派你到我身边？”你发疯一般打他操他，想从他那张甜美的小嘴里再撬出些令你头晕目眩的声音来，肯定是这下贱小乞丐的疯病会传染，不然你怎么会像这样毫无道理地胡言乱语？司的脸不知什么时候已经朝下埋进床铺里，湿痕从他口鼻的位置一点点扩散开来，他的长发湿透了，摊在床垫上让他看起来就像 自己溺死在了河岸边一样。“说话啊，嗯？你是个小魔鬼，你知不知道？没有一个男孩会像你这样迟钝又放荡，这都是你应得的，你要一直陪着我，算我求你了、我的小天使，拜托你说点什么——”你感觉到没来由的焦虑，一把抓住司的长发强迫他转过脸和你接吻，从他樱桃似的红润小嘴里掠夺你想要的津液，却又不慎将那唇肉咬破；司的眼睛空洞洞地看向你、徒劳地张开嘴却没发出任何声音，他已经被你的愤怒和疯狂彻底击垮，布料的压痕、他的泪痕、他黏在脸上的秀发、横流的汗水和津液快将他的脸剪成碎片：左眼在笑、右眼痛哭、眉毛和脸颊被屈辱和快意扯出一种类似高潮的痛苦表情、额头呈现出病态的潮红、下颚却被口水泡得发白，像分裂的格尔尼卡*、像被稚儿随手打乱的木板拼图；你死命扼住男孩的咽喉，那脆弱的喉骨卡在你掌心，你知道自己快要射精，你几乎快要开始哀求他了。司被你掐得开始干呕，一边两眼翻白一边止不住地流口水，你凑上去吸吮他无力地伸出的一截舌头，“你还想要什么？蝴蝶标本你喜欢吗？我有一颗蓝色的钻石，还有用白银做成的小松鼠，你见过金子吗？你可以天天用金汤匙吃饭，求你，别讨厌我，别用那种眼神看我，我可以射进你的小屁股里吗？我保证会把它们都清理干净，你不会遭罪的，我保证————”

砰！砰！远处不知是谁放枪。

你一口咬住司的侧颈，在射精的前一秒将阴茎从他红肿的腿肉间撤出，同时撑开他的小穴、将精液尽数撒在他的体内和穴口周围。

遍体鳞伤、浑身污浊的男孩在你松手的瞬间一头栽进床铺里，像从天空坠入泥土的濒死白鸽。

——————————————————————

按照往年的惯例，你在这所房子里住了近三周，近乎是出于一种心照不宣的态度，司被白社长允许留在了这所房子里，于是你有了单独领他出猎的机会。你像你承诺过的那样教司使用猎枪，手把手地教他填弹、上膛、瞄准、开枪，直到他真的击中了一只雉鸡，你便又开始教他给野兽放血、给飞禽拔毛。

司真的是个很聪明的孩子，不管你教什么他都学的很快，你感觉自己的每一次教导都像是颜料滴进热水里，迅速地扩散到他身体的每一处：白天狩猎时是这样，傍晚处理那些鲜活的骨肉时是这样，夜里做那些见不得人的事情时也是这样。他那天伤痕累累地在你床上醒来的时候还会不顾自己一身伤痛、连滚带爬地躲到床底下，两三天后却已经习惯了你在众目睽睽之下把他抱到腿上坐着、两手在他身上亲热地乱摸。你越来越确定这个男孩是个无人珍视的可怜幼兽，现在只对你来说有些价值。不知道是不是因为怜悯他的身世，你待他相当好，就像他真的是你宝贝得不得了的亲儿子一样－－当然这不全是真的，你不会对你的亲生儿女做那样的事－－但那又如何？司这样的孩子们就像那些被特地放养在山林里的野兽一样，活着就是为了被狩猎，即使获得了短暂的自由，也只是因为饲养者想让它们在被猎枪击中时看起来更凄美一点、逼真一点，以此满足潜伏在人类内心深处的恶趣味。没过几天你们就过惯了白天出去打猎放枪，林子里暗得看不清路时就收兵、回到灰白的房子里独处亲热的日子。保姆得到了你的授意，每天工作到下午三四点就离开，偌大的房子里就只剩下你和司，地下室的冷库里存着你们费了好大劲打到的猎物。司并没有像你预想的那样畏惧或是回避你，反而变得比以前更加甜蜜温顺。也许是因为终于意识到了自己的孤立无援，男孩从来不违逆你的意思，甚至还时不时地故作讨好，做些让你开心的事情：你习惯在洗去手上来自猎物的血污、并把食物送进烤炉后回到火炉旁的沙发上养护你的猎枪，用除锈的油剂将每一寸钢铁擦得锃亮，这时司就会悄悄靠过来爬上你的大腿，跨坐在你身上示好般地钻进你怀里，在炉火的映照下欲语还羞似地看向你、蓝紫色的眼珠轱辘轱辘转着不知道在想些什么。

现在的司看起来更像只性格不算活泼的宠物小狗了，或者又像一只漂亮纤长的无毒小蟒，你看不透他的意图，但这样的未知反而能让你更兴奋。你究竟是因为什么喜爱狩猎呢？除了因为你的确沉迷这种遵从自然本能、弱肉强食的原始游戏，大概也因为你喜欢在别的物种身上寻找这种不确定感吧。房子里没有其他人，所以你不介意让司脱光衣服再爬上你的坐席，在温暖的炉火旁被你从头到脚亲吻个遍。天气回暖的时候男孩已经能顺利吃下你的阴茎了，不管是上面那张嘴还是下面那张。他接受得很快，已经习惯了这种被肮脏的性器侵犯的感觉，即使他小小的身体离发育期还远着，照样还是会在你操得厉害时哎哎直叫，不能勃起的阴茎可怜兮兮地耷拉着头、时断时续地吐出些清澈的粘液来。你不确定是不是白家的人曾在男孩身上用过什么助兴的药物，才使得他变成现在这样。也许是天生的呢，你这样想，也许他天生就是个淫娃，只是还没来得及被他的前主人好好开发，就成了丧家的小狗呢？

你回想着前些天你把司圈在怀里，让他用两只细嫩的小手模仿手淫的动作去抚摸猎枪的枪管、又把那冰冷的钢铁捅进他的小嘴里顶着喉咙抽插时，男孩的眼睛里还带着明显的惊恐。可现在呢？你两手握住男孩纤细的腰肢，在他夹杂着哭声的淫叫里狠狠抽送了几十下、射在他紧窄湿润的小肉洞里。你又依依不舍地在他体内停留了一会，这才把萎缩的性器拔出来、仔细端详司的身体。污浊粘稠的精液从他一时难以合拢的小穴里缓缓流出，几次喘息的工夫便已经淌到了腿缝间。经过你半个月来的精心喂养，司的体型相较之前变得丰满了些，得到了额外锻炼的腰臀和大腿终于稍见丰腴、在昏暗的光线下呈现出一种少女的清纯媚态来。

你甚至开始考虑从白家那里买下他。

你确实这么想了，但很快又放弃了这个想法。其实只要你开口要求，那个老怪物都有可能直接将这个可爱却无关紧要的小家伙拱手奉送给你*，只是你不想因为收养这个男孩而生出事端来：虚情假意地玩上个把月不是什么问题，直接把人收进自己的宅子里就太不谨慎了。你把司搂在怀里与他耳鬓厮磨，开始思考把他圈养在自己庄园的别院、或是某间自己名下的房产里会有多大的可行性。

这么做没什么意义，你知道你只是想想而已。狩猎的佳季终会过去，没人会在乎一只被猎犬分食得尸骨无存的小鸽子，你知道明年还会有，鲜活的、可爱的、生动的、羽毛洁白的小鸽子。

司在某个下暴雨的傍晚离开了。那天中午你们刚刚享用完最后一份野猪肉，你和白社长约好了去面谈些事，下午三四点钟独自坐上了佣人开来的车。司在你出门之前难得主动地搂住你的腰，却没有说什么挽留的话，现在想想，他是习惯了这样像浮萍一样飘摇无根的日子，彻底地放弃了反抗。男孩来时没带一件行李，留宿期间偶有白家的佣人送来换洗用的衣物和梳洗用的消耗品，那只盛食物的托盘也不知什么时候被一并拿走了。他一言不发地闯进你的生活，被接走时也是静悄悄的：你的白鸽没给你剩下任何可以留作念想的东西，这栋房子空空荡荡，找不到一丝他曾存在过的证明。

狩猎的佳季终于还是过去了。

——————————————————————

你仍然每年都去狩猎，有时是和人结伴，更多时候是独自一人。每当你住进那栋灰白的房子，你都多多少少会回忆起一些和那个叫司的男孩一同度过的短暂时光。十年过去，你已经无法清楚说出你们初见时司穿了什么，甚至于他的相貌、身形对现在的你来说都模糊不清、难以准确说明。也许你从一开始就没试过清楚地记住他：年幼的司只是一个符号，一个无关紧要、可以替代的模糊的形象；代表着所有年轻鲜活、纯洁而放荡无畏的起始，也代表着那数不清的、被掠食动物似的你以及你的同类扑食取乐的悲惨终结；他的确是一只白鸽，但世界上有很多白鸽、你看不出任何差别的白鸽—一样有着温热的内脏和洁白的羽毛，它们不是司，却又和司相似，足以蒙骗过你的眼睛和大脑。司是你最初的白鸽，你曾信誓旦旦地说过你爱他，但你其实并不爱——那种感觉太过复杂、隐秘，你不知该如何形容，自然想要将它抛诸脑后。你不再在那所房子里寻找或是回忆司了，这样做没有意义，你开始更多地把注意力放在寻找新猎物的事业上，只是你有预感，你一定会再次见到他。

又是一年早春，窗外下着倾盆大雨。早些时候你从马背上摔下来跌折了腿，所以没去出猎，只是呆在一家度假酒店里，泡在各式各样的酒会和派对中，以此敷衍度日——你搞砸了家族里不少事情，在你的宅子里也待不下去；你的妻子上个月刚生了对双胞胎，你这才发现自己有多讨厌小孩子——你已经彻底地变成了一个讨人厌的家伙，不知是什么将你腐蚀成了这样。你将酒杯里的红酒一饮而尽，逃也似的离开了嘈杂的会场，未痊愈的腿比原来短一截，你一瘸一拐地踩在酒店走廊的地毯上。

你走了几步开始感到疲劳，低下头来喘气，一只手扶着墙壁、伤口的缝线处隐隐作痛。你听见轻得不易察觉的脚步声，像小狗向你跑来、像小蟒悄无声息地靠近你。

你抬起头，司就站在你面前不远处。

十年未见，你还是一眼就认出了他－－谁能真正忘记呢？即使他个子长高了不少，头发也剪短了，身形举止都更像个男人而非少女，你还是能通过他那双蓝紫色的眼眸一眼认出他来。春季的暴雨敲打在高层建筑的外侧墙体上，发出嗡嗡的细微噪音，你仿佛又回到了十年前的那个下着大雨的傍晚，面对那个穿着不合脚的布洛克皮鞋、仿佛快与夜色和雨水融为一体的瘦小男孩。你眯起眼睛想仔细端详你面前的这位年轻人，只是你的眼睛随着年龄的增长已经不可避免地变得昏花，费了好长时间才看清他：他站得笔直，穿着和成年人无异的牛津鞋、黑色西装裤、崭新的白衬衫，打着一条和他眸色相近的蓝色领带，脱下的西装外套服帖地搭在他的臂弯里。不知是不是因为他的穿着过于没有个性的缘故，他看起来没有以前那么漂亮了（又或者他做男孩时本来就不漂亮，你不确定），清秀的眉眼间带着一种经年累月忍气吞声的疲惫，看向你的眼神里无喜也无怒、平淡得就像白开水。他还是不壮实，像电视上那些过度节食的模特一样空有骨架却缺少肌肉，下巴像以前一样尖、下眼眶处也没来由地生出两道浅浅的沟壑，好像很久很久都没有好好吃过饭。司向你走过来试图搀扶你，好像完全不认识你了似的，“您没事吧？”他淡淡地问你，语气里还带有些迷茫，就好像你只是个上了岁数、腿脚不好使的陌生人一样扶着你的手臂一步步地走，“阴天下雨对年纪大些的人来说确实难熬，您需要我叫酒店的工作人员来吗？”

你一时语塞，竟不知该说些什么，只是魔怔了一样盯着司的脸看，像是要把他身上戳出一个洞来：他的声音比起他的同龄人来说堪称甜蜜悦耳，偶尔用力咬词时却透着一种被砂纸锉过般的嘶哑，好似一匹绸缎的表面被尖利的物体剐蹭得毛躁，迷人却不和谐－－你这才想起一个孩子不该在变声期来临之前过度大喊大叫，否则变声失败的痛苦将伴随他的一生－－你就那样由着这个有些病弱却又讨人喜欢的青年搀扶着你、两人一同在空荡荡的走廊里踱步，你该说些什么呢？你什么都不能说，你的心像是掉进了冰窟窿里，你最初的小白鸽再也回不来了：他死了，他被你杀死在那个下着暴雨、窗外有人放枪的夜晚；他从天空突然坠落，深深地陷进泥土里，被猎犬的利齿撕咬得尸骨无存、只余几片洁白的羽毛忽悠悠飘落＊。毫无疑问，你面前的这个年轻人就是司，但有时你又很确定他不是。司应当是一个符号、一个鲜活生动的代名词，是一个时常出现在你春梦中的纤细身影，是一张模糊的、看不真切的艳丽小脸，而不是你面前这个早熟的、多思的、阴郁的、嘶哑的、疲劳的青年。你再次打量起他近在咫尺的脸，像是害怕弄丢他似的看他柳梢一样弯弯的细眉、蓝紫色的眼珠子、长得快要戳到你的纤长睫毛、柔软的薄嘴唇和尖下巴。你一遍一遍地看他、看了又看，直到你说服自己他就是司——只是不是你想象中的那个——一个属于残酷现实的、被残忍地玩弄又被无情地抛弃的、凄凉又悲惨地独自老去的生命，一个来自过去亦代表未来的、不真切却令你无比恐惧的、代表着因果报应的幽灵。你知道了，你来日无多，这只恶毒的幽灵是前来指引你、带领你走向地狱的。忏悔？你并不感到忏悔，你对你的所作所为毫无悔意：你是猎人，你是掠食者，你敬畏自然却不敬畏弱小的生命，你只是明白了，再强大的掠食者也有老去的一天，猎犬的腐尸也要遭飞鸟的啄食。

他的疯病果然会传染。不知什么时候你们俩已经走进了电梯里，你如梦初醒般猛地抬头、正看见电梯门在你面前缓缓地关上。司握着你的手，像那个狩猎的早春中的每一个清晨和午后、傍晚和黑夜的任何一次两手相握那样，苍白的脸上却带着冰冷的笑容，“看来您并没有忘记我，我很开心。”

你早该猜到的。司的双眸依旧艳丽如同宝石，你却无法在这双眼眸中找寻到一丝活气。

滔天的血潮挟着腥臭的内脏与动物的尸骨向你扑来，一股诡异的潮湿和温热将你从头覆盖到脚。你大叫一声、下意识地想要躲开，却发现自己一跤跌在地上，电梯停在你所住的楼层、由于你的动作而连连颤动。你浑身寒毛直竖，颤巍巍地从地面上爬起，正对上安在电梯轿厢墙面上的玻璃镜，司就站在你身后。你听不清他到底向你说了什么，他清瘦的身影很快就消失在你的视线中，你猛地回过头，发现整个轿厢里只有你一个人。咚咚咚，是什么在击打着你头顶的天花板？是猩红的暴雨，还是被丢在流理台上的大块生肉和动物内脏？你感觉浑身上下都被雨水淋湿了，彻骨的寒意从你的脚底一直渗透到天灵盖，你在温暖如初夏的酒店里几乎被冻僵。你连滚带爬扑向紧闭的电梯门，几乎是拍打着那个开门的按钮又不停地按着紧急呼叫的按键，扩音喇叭的那头无人接听，轿厢腾地一沉、随后就有缆绳断裂的恐怖嘎吱声顺着你的耳膜刺向大脑。咚，咚咚，是谁在敲门？你再也站不稳了，钉在原地的两条腿像初生的羊羔一样瑟瑟发抖，你缩在墙角，是谁在敲门？

没人在敲门。电梯门缓缓开出一条缝，看来电梯按钮并没失灵。你像是找到了救命稻草般扒上电梯门，一边奋力向外拉一边大声呼救，轿厢并没下沉多少，原本的楼层就在你小腿的高度——嘎吱，嘎吱嘎吱，门缝越开越大，你继续大声呼救，你都快看到酒店客房走廊里柔和的灯光了，电梯门的阻力太大，你还不敢往外钻。

砰！砰！

是谁在放枪？没有人放枪，是鸽子撞上了铁门，你的血液几乎要冻结了，电梯外一片黑暗，你看见小小的男孩站在你面前，蓝紫色的眼眸死死地盯着你。“为什么…为什么？为什么不可以一起住？”你的小鸽子死死地盯着你，乌黑柔顺的齐刘海下的小脸在和你对上视线的一瞬间模糊成一团色彩诡异的阴霾。“不要离开我，求求您了，不要这样——“，男孩抽泣着，一边哭喊着'我爱您'一边将两只白净细嫩的小手摸进电梯，伸直了指尖想要抓住你的衣服。你摔倒了，一屁股坐在地上，裤腿上沾了脏灰，电梯门砰然关闭，你听见钢铁带着巨大的冲击力碾压在那比小鸟还轻还易折的骨头上。小小的司凄惨地尖叫起来，一边痛哭一边高声大笑，你看不清他的身影了，他快与黑暗和暴雨融为一体，你抽出随身携带的猎人刀，发疯似的砍向那双白鸽似的小手……

你浑身冷汗地惊醒，发现自己正躺在猎屋的卧室里，床头放着的银杯子里乘满葡萄酒，擦得锃亮的猎枪就放在你手边。

哈、哈哈，开什么玩笑。你从床上跳起来，猩红的血水从床底喷涌出来，一瞬间就淹没了你的床脚，你下意识地端起猎枪，四下寻找着入侵者的踪影，却只看见血红的水面上漂着一只野兔的尸体，空洞的眼窝里往外涌出米粒似的蛆虫。这个肮脏的小畜生！你心里咒骂起来，自己都想不通这句话骂的到底是谁。水面越升越高，快要漫到房顶，你脚底打滑，径直地倒在刺鼻难闻的血水里，你开始干呕，不，你是真的呕吐了，只是那些难闻的呕吐物很快就混入你身边的血水中难觅踪迹，你被这些可怕的东西包围了，有散落的内脏塞住了你的口鼻......

你倒在了酒店房间的地面上。

这世界上是存在“摧毁屋”的，很早很早以前，你曾听你的父母这样说过：那是一群可以将人心玩弄于股掌之中的异能者，可以按照自己的想法删除、甚至直接毁掉其他人的记忆。这群人即使手无寸铁，也能在短时间内用一个眼神、短暂的肢体接触彻底毁掉目标，让其丧失思考能力、变成生不如死的废人。

你从枕头下摸出防身用的手枪。

你的身后传来敲门声，咚，咚咚，没人说话，你猜司就在门外——是他在敲门，一定是！你拉开枪栓，枪口指着门口的方向，两手筛糠似的发抖。门外的人开始扳动门把手，刷拉，刷拉，猎场的春风从你背后呼啸而来，你听见狗叫，你远远地看见司揪着三只猎犬的项圈、被矫健的犬只拖着向你跑来、在你面前无所顾忌地开怀大笑：这个男孩在你心中的印象从来没有如此清晰过——如此瘦小、如此轻盈、如此天真烂漫——鸽子的身影从你头顶掠过，猎犬们撒欢儿也似地飞奔出去，只留下他一个人站在那里，手里拿着你的猎枪。

天上下起倾盆大雨。

猩红的雨水铺天盖地向你袭来，也打湿了男孩乌黑的长发、洁白的衬衫和格纹短裤。

你的两手不听使唤，黑洞洞的枪口调转方向、指着你的脸。

他的布洛克皮鞋又进水了，模糊的血色蔓延上他穿着黑色短袜的脚面。

你开始流泪，同时也开始狂笑，是的，你也疯了，你早就被这个小疯子传染了，你现在这副鬼样子就能证明，你这十年来的一切魂不守舍都能证明。

雨水化作鲜红的溪流顺着司的额头流淌下来、将他巴掌大的小脸割裂成数块碎片，他拉开枪栓、举起猎枪瞄准了你，就像你当初教他的那样，动作分毫不差。

你笑得更大声了，热泪打湿了你的衣领，你哆哆嗦嗦、把冰冷的铁家伙塞进嘴里，过度的恐慌使你的牙齿不停地磕打在坚硬的枪管上，你感觉你的下巴快脱臼了。

你死去的白鸽化作鬼魂，向你举起了命运的猎枪，你知道这一天终将到来，因为你罪无可赦。

砰！砰！

是谁在放枪？

是司在放枪。

是谁在放枪？

是你放了枪。

门开了，你颓然向后倒去，像被铅弹击中的野兽一样。

——————————————————————

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注
> 
> 1: 巨魔 （trolls）是北欧神话中一种智力低下的食人巨人，贪婪且生性狡诈，遇见阳光就会变成石头。
> 
> 2: 原著的司并没穿过布洛克皮鞋，袜子是白色的。
> 
> 3: 妖精（fairy）这一词汇经常被用来形容妖艳的少女或者男同性恋。
> 
> 4: 典型的人渣脑回路，大家不要学（。
> 
> 5: san值掉光光（？）的司眼眸颜色会显得发蓝且雾蒙蒙的，详情参照第六话和第十三话。
> 
> 6: 格尔尼卡（Giernica）是著名画家巴勃罗.毕加索的代表作之一，以立体派的手法描绘了遭受空袭轰炸的格尔尼卡城。
> 
> 7: 我们都知道那是不可能的，不过，有钱的恶俗老男人嘛，傲慢得很（摊手）。
> 
> 8: 原话来自@焰（Lofter ID），“摔进泥土被撕咬得尸骸无存，只有几片白羽忽忽悠悠飘落的小鸽子”。⬅️这篇短小说里“小鸽子”的意象来自于我们的群聊，我认为它值得贯穿全文始末。
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 关于小说题目：狩猎令嫒猎物日志（狩猟令嬢ジビエ日誌）是歌手宝野亚莉华（Ali Project）的作品之一，歌曲所在的专辑发行于2015年（不确定），这篇短小说的灵感就来源于这首歌。
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 另.曾经想要用作小说开头的一个废案：
> 
> ——'枪响为号，这个世界开始瓜分这个孤立无援的小生物了。’


End file.
